


Swept Off My Feet

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Prompt #4: I was dragged to this Renaissance Faire by my friend. This isn't really a thing I do but you are all dressed up and apparently an actor here and won't stop referring to me as My Lord and it really shouldn't be as hot as it is. Klaine AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the Advent Challenge I'm doing daily through Christmas Eve. I'm still accepting prompt submissions through Sunday, so if you've got an idea you'd like me to write, now's your chance; send your prompts [here](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/134229308195/i-decided-to-give-myself-a-bit-of-a-challenge-this).

**Rachel (4:45 PM):**  911 EMERGENCY RED ALERT

**Rachel (4:48 PM):**  Kurt, I know you are home watching documentaries about the Royal Family. We share a Netflix account, remember? I can see what you're watching from the app on my phone. TEXT ME BACK

Kurt sighs heavily, knowing that he's busted. It's not that he's unwilling to be there for his roommate, it's just that Rachel's “emergencies” usually take the form of her trying to fix him up with a cute guy at work or needing an audience while she workshops various audition songs and monologues... for six straight hours. He picks up his phone and types out a quick reply text.

**Kurt (4:51 PM):**  I seem to remember telling you not to use 911 unless something or someone was on fire.

**Rachel (4:51 PM):**  Kurt, I'm working at Renn Faire, there are open flames everywhere ;)

**Kurt (4:52 PM):**  ...and one of those flames caught you on fire?

**Rachel (4:52 PM):**  Well, no...

**Kurt (4:52 PM):**  Then what's the emergency?

**Rachel (4:53 PM):**  I forgot my period appropriate corset that I got custom-made for my role as Lady Sybil. DISASTER. My costume doesn't fit properly without it. Thankfully I got here two hours early to start my hair and makeup and brush up on my improv skills with some of the other actors. Can you pretty, pretty please bring it to me? I'm at the actors's entrance to Tuxedo Park.

**Kurt (4:53 PM):** Rach, I'm busy.

**Rachel (4:53 PM):**  Clearly. Watching History Channel documentaries on a Friday night, you party animal.

**Kurt (4:54 PM):**  Yeah, not sure if insulting me is the right way to go when you want me to do you a favor. It's not like playing dress up at Renn Faire in the park is much cooler.

**Rachel (4:54 PM):**  Kurt PLEASE. This is my first big acting job in a while. I don't want to blow it.

**Rachel (4:54 PM):**  I'll totally make it up to you somehow. Any favor you want from me, it's yours.

**Rachel (4:55 PM):**  Plus there are some really hot guys here that totally know how to rock a tunic and tights. Just saying ;)

**Kurt (4:55 PM):** Ugh FINE. I'll come, but I'm not dressing up. I'm only coming in long enough to drop off your corset. Where is it?

**Rachel (4:56 PM):**  Top drawer of my dresser. It's white and pink satin. You can't miss it. You're the best xoxo

* * *

An hour later, Kurt is entering the main entrance to the New York City Renaissance Faire and immediately being transported back in time by several hundred years. There's so much cacophony that he's almost not sure where to look first. Does he start with the juggler dressed in a court jester attire performing for a small crowd of people on the sidewalk? Does he follow the sound of clanking swords to where two actors in chainmail are performing complex fight choreography? Or maybe he could go up to the small wooden cart selling large hunks of meat and some sort of spiced mulled wine that smells of cinnamon and citrus?

He shakes his head to clear the thought. First, he needs to deliver the corset to Rachel as promised. Once that's done,  _maybe_  he'll try out some of the food and beverages, if only because it's nearing 6:00 PM and he's starving. Kurt glances down at his phone, frustrated when he sees that Rachel still hasn't texted him back. She acted as if the actors's entrance to Tuxedo Park was something that would be clearly marked and easy to find, but Kurt is no closer to finding it than he was fifteen minutes ago when he'd been haplessly circling the park, looking for a second entrance that didn't require him to pay twenty-five dollars for entry. He will definitely be adding that cost to the rather large debt Rachel already owes him.

Kurt lets himself gets lost in the people watching for a moment. Nearly everyone around him is dressed up to various degrees. Some are dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts, but wearing period-appropriate hats. Others are wearing costumes so intricate and gorgeous that Kurt's sure they must have cost hundreds of dollars to create, just judging by the heavy brocade and velvet fabrics alone. There are far too many boobs on display for Kurt's comfort level, clearly lifted and padded within an inch of their lives thanks to corsets and revealing barmaid or pirate wench dresses. But thankfully, Renn Faire turns out to be an equal opportunity arena for objectifying the male form as well. Kurt is given ample opportunity to shamelessly ogle guys's legs and butts in skimpy tunics and form-fitting tights. As much as Kurt ever hates to admit Rachel being right about something, there certainly are far more attractive guys than he'd been anticipating.

Kurt's trying to work out which cast member to approach and ask for assistance in locating the dressing rooms where Rachel should be when the sound of horse whinnying loud and close enough that he can feel its hot breath on his neck startles him. He jumps a mile and whirls to face the large brown eyes and chestnut mane of horse that's just inches away from him.

“Ahh!” he shrieks in fright and stumbles backwards away from the horse. Unfortunately, the period appropriate streets of faux cobblestones make for a very uneven surface so Kurt rolls his ankle and goes down hard on the muddy ground.

He sits there for a long moment, cheeks flaming with embarrassment and frustration that he's likely just ruined his favorite pair of skinny jeans and silk blend button-down shirt.  _Totally going to add my dry cleaning bill to Rachel's tab_ , he thinks grumpily.

Kurt's in the process of testing all his limbs for injuries before he hauls himself off the ground and assesses the damage to his wardrobe when a hand on his shoulder startles him.

“Goodness, my Lord, are you all right?” someone asks.

“Uh,” Kurt blushes again as he takes in the short, well-muscled guy's cornflower blue tunic with an ornate crest, tights, and chainmail armor. He kneels on the muddy ground, seemingly without any concern for messing up his obviously expensive costume. But what Kurt's really finding distracting isn't the outfit, but the warm hazel eyes and expressive face creased with obvious worry.

“I... I, yeah, I think so? The horse startled me and I twisted my ankle, but I think I'll live,” Kurt says, trying to dust off his pants.

“Ah, it was a foul beast of burden that injured such a fair gentleman as yourself, My Lord? Shall I have his owner summoned to the stockades?”

“Um... no. That won't be necessary,” Kurt manages, trying to suppress a giggle.

“Are you injured, My Lord? Are you in need of further assistance?” he asks, studying Kurt's ankle carefully. “Perhaps we should take you to the nearest apothecary.”

His strange insistence on addressing Kurt as 'my lord' is probably some sort of actor script for all the performers at the Renaissance Faire. It should be bizarre or annoying, especially now when he's sitting on the ground in a crumpled heap with a throbbing ankle. But falling from lips as cute as the young knight's are, Kurt really can't find it in him to be offended or bothered by it. In fact, if he's totally honest with himself, Kurt might find it the tiniest bit...  _hot_. “I'm not really sure? Guess I'll have to test it to be positive,” he sighs.

“It would be an honor to support you, My Lord. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?”

“I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And you are...?” he asks, even though he's not sure if he'll get the cute guy's real name or his character's.

“I am but a lowly knight named Blaine of the House Anderson,” he replies.

“So... should I call you Blaine? Or Knight? Or Anderson?” Kurt wonders, mouth quirking up in amusement.

“Any names would be an honor if they fell from your fair lips, My Lord,” he replies instantly.

“Oookay, Blaine it is?” Kurt shrugs. Blaine just gazes as him with impossibly wide eyes, smiling broadly. Any other time, Kurt would be pretty positive he was being flirted with and that's something he's  _definitely_  amenable to, but in such a strange environment, it's hard to know what's just part of the acting and period trappings and what's real chemistry and attraction.

“So um, you mentioned something about assistance before, Blaine?” Kurt finally prompts when the silence and charged moment drags on for a little too long. As much as he enjoys a good eye sex session, he's starting to tire of being gawked at by tourists for being sprawled in the middle of the street with a cute knight hovering over him.

“Of course, My Lord!” Blaine says, seeming to snap out of his trance at last and hopping to his feet. Once he's standing, he offers his hand to Kurt to help him to his feet. “Please, take great care. It would be truly tragic to see you further injured.”

Kurt nods and lets himself be helped up. His ankle twinges slightly once he gets his feet underneath him again but it seems to otherwise bear weight well enough. He waits for Blaine to release him but he continues to hold Kurt's hand. Then, he slides his free arm around Kurt's waist for extra support.

“Shall we sit, My Lord? It would be an honor to fetch you some mulled wine for your troubles,” Blaine offers.

“Uh, I would, but I actually need to find someone?” Kurt starts to explain. He looks over and sees Blaine's face fall slightly at his words. “Actually, I could, um, use some assistance with that if you don't have other... knighting activities to get to?”

“No other duties are more important than serving a fair gentleman in need. How may I be of assistance, My Lord?” Blaine asks, grinning.

“I need to find someone who works here? My roommate Rachel. I have part of her costume,” Kurt explains, gesturing to the small bag he's holding.

“I do not know many of these modern words or names of which you speak,” Blaine says after a moment's pause.

Kurt finds himself getting irritated with Blaine's insistence on staying in character for the first time all night, even though he knows he's just following the strict rules all performers were given. At a loss, he thinks back to last weekend when Rachel was memorizing her character bio in the living room, grateful he can still recall most of the key details. “Well actually, I think you might know her as Lady Sybil, handmaiden to Queen Elizabeth?”

Blaine nods in recognition. “Yes, My Lord! She is a tiny but very fair maiden. I believe I can escort you to her... dressing chambers if you'd like?”

“I'd really appreciate it, Blaine, if you can spare the time?” Kurt requests.

“It would be my great honor and privilege, My Lord.”

* * *

Fifteen years later, when their daughter asks how they met for the first time, Kurt will tell her that he was swept off his feet in a magical land and Blaine was the dashing young knight who came to his rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/134566330925/swept-off-my-feet)
> 
> Read Previous Advent Fics on: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Advent_Fics_by_lovetheblazer) or [Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/tagged/advent-fics-by-lovetheblazer)


End file.
